a fresh start
by MrsMaynard
Summary: bella and her sister, demi, move to the rainy city of forks they both meet there soul mates (set in the 1st twilight) first story in the seris. REWIRTING- NOW CALLED FOR THE LOVE OF A WOLF.
1. who am i?

**A fresh start**

**I do not own twilight I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognise. **

Who am I? 

_Name- demi swan._

_Siblings- bella swan._

_Country I live in- __Phoenix__ forks now._

_Age- 15_

_Personality- hyper, a lot, hotheaded (my friends think I am), has an attitude (my friends and mum and step-dad, phil think I do), sarcastic, can be really fun and really protective over my older sister bella._

_Appearance- long blonde hair (weird because im the only blonde in my family) and blue eyes (again the only one in my family)._

_Now you know who I am you can read my story, and bella's but this is mostly mine *que evil laugh*…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me and my sister have just got into my dads police car. We are moving him with him because mum wanted to go and live somewhere with phil our step dad or something like that I wasn't listening I just wanted to get away from my ex, liam. _Having a dad for a cop cant really be fun I mean since I have a record… I wonder if he knows. Hope not… maybe I should ask? _"so dad have you heard _anything_ about me?" I asked, bella gave a look knowing what I meant.

"well I heard that you have gotten into trouble with the police twice and when you live under my roof you will follow my rules" he replied trying to sound in charge but failed miserably. We all started to laugh "no really no getting in trouble with the police." He said sternly.

"don't worry im having a fresh start" I really am, im trying to stop getting into all these fight but they start it and I just end it with my amazing ninja skills. "there just jealous that I got skills…" bella chuckled and looked out of her window. I plunged in my earphones we are never getting back together came on. "hey er dad does Jacob still live round la push?" I asked.

"yeah, why?" he replied/asked.

"just wondering" _well I was wondering because I will have to avoid him since we were best friends then we kissed and now its to awkward to be in the same room as him…_ but of cause I didn't say that. I re-put in my earphones and blasted cant say no by Connor Maynard, while singing along. Like you do. :D

…

I was in my room unpacking. My room was a dark blood red with a black wardrobe with white flowers with a matching dressing table and draws, a double bed in the middle of the room with a black cover and red pillows and a wooden floor. I heard voices and looked out the window bella, my dad, _Jacob_ and billy next to a pile of rubbish that was called a truck. Jake looked up and caught my eye before we both looked away. I put my ipod in my docking station playing my 'the songs I listen to'. "bella, demi get ready for bed school tomorrow. Don't forget to get your clothes together" dad called up the stairs. I got my clothes and stuff ready then changed into a black tank top and a pair of tiger shorts and climbed into bed letting the darkness take over me.

I woke to bella shaking me saying its time to get up. I walked past her and into the bathroom taking a quick shower before stepping out.

My clothes and hair- paul_lahote/set?id=64235534

I walked downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar. "have a good day at school" Charlie called on our way to bellas truck. We drove in silence our nerves forcing us not to talk.

….

The bell rang signalling that its lunch. I got my food and one on my new friends alexis, but she likes to be called lexi or lex, dragged me over to the table where another boy with black shaggy hair and a girl with brown curls. "guys this is demi swan she is new, demi this is Louis and Vicky" lexi sang she has blonde hair tied in a messy bun. Lunch went by fast and soon the last bell rang of the day. I walked out to see bella in the truck waiting for me. "hey bells will you do me favour pleaseeee" I pouted.

"depends what it is?" she asked.

"will you take me to first beach? Please"

"sure but what about ths?" she held up my bag.

"we're going home first" she nodded and I grinned we chatted about our first day and who we meet she told me about this Edward dude. When we got in Charlie wasn't here but there was a note that said:

_To bella and demi,_

_I have gone to the shop and will be back soon, hope you had a good day._

_Lots of love daddy :)_

I ran into my room grabbed my bag and put in my pencils, sketchpad and ipod. I wrote a note to Charlie telling him where im going and ran into the truck where bells was waiting. When we got there I said thanks and told her that I will text her when to pick me up. I started to walk to a tree and sat down next to it leaning on it and took out my things. Plugging in my ipod and playing selena gomez's tell me something I don't know. I turned to my half finished drawing of a wolf and carried on with it. A while later a foot ball hit the tree next to me and someone came up to me saying sorry. When I looked into his eyes I felt a pull towards him…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"hi im paul" he said snapping out, and me, of our trance.

"uh hhi im demi" I stuttered my heart beat increasing. He smirked like he could hear what he is making me do. Im never normally like this. _Well then again no one has every made me feel so special like someone can actually love me. _My heart argued._ Liam did. _My mind snapped back. I looked at paul and took in what he looked like dark hair and eyes, tanned russet skin and a 6 pack. How do I know that? Hes only wearing cut offs how hott. Yes with 2 t's. "so have you only just moved here?" he asked.

"yep me and my sister moved in with my dad in forks" I replied.

"first time down the res?"

"nahh I used to come down 'ere when I was a kid with billy and jake black"

"I think I remember seeing you one day and you poured a bucket of sand and sea over jacobs head because he called you childish for playing with dolls"

"yeah apparently have anger issues but I don't think I do, 'cause im kind, caring and considerate of people and there feelings." I grinned while paul chuckled.

"I have anger issues I guess the first step is appetence"

"i guess but I don't have them so I cant accept something I don't have" again he just laughed.

"ive got to go but can I have your number?" he bent down and whispered huskily into my ear. I blushed and again with my heart rate. Sheesh. I gave it to him then he got up and walked away to his friends I noticed he forgot the football as he came back and got it, I raised my eyebrows at him he grinned and said I knew I forgot it. I laughed as he walked away thinking apart of me went with him.

Pauls POV

When I got back all the boys were making fun of me for saying I will never imprint then I did… "at least she's hot" jareds voice joked I walked up to him shaking then hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose underneath my fist.

"woah it was a joke, chill" he said putting his nose back into place. I walked in the woods. I mean she is hot her long hair, that body, those eyes, her.

Demis POV

After about half hour of drawing my wolf I got a text of bella saying that Charlie wants her to come and get me. I stood up putting everything in my bag and turning my music down so its just in the background. One directions Rock Me was playing of there new album Take Me Home. I am a MASSIVE directioner. I see bellas a truck with her, jake, embry and quil. Paul ran up to me "you left this on the beach" he said when he reached my holding out a picture of a wolf i was copying. "thanks" I said shoving into my bag.

"uh ill text you soon, ok?" he looked down and blushed which was hard to see I felt my heart race up again, really now? "yeah, I got to go my sisters waiting"

"ok bye" he called as I walked off I turned around and waved at him. I came up to the truck smiling like an idiot. "was that paul lahote?" embry asked pulling me into a hug. "you haven't seen me in years and the only thing you have to say to me is 'was that paul lahote?' and yes it was why?" I said frowning at him.

"and what was you doing with him?" quil asked.

"talking sorry mum" I replied, god why are they asking me so many questions.

"stay away from him, sam and his cult are no good" jake said the others shook there head in agreement.

"what they are not a cult and YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BLACK!" yelled at him. As I got in the truck and waited for bella to take me home. "hurry up I wanna go home" I said. Bella got in and started to dive home. "you should listen to jake he knows what there like." She whispered.

"I don't care… bells this might sound strange since I only just met him but I feel really safe with him and I get butterflies whenever hes around and they get hyper like there on crack when he speaks to me… im scared that he might hurt me like liam" I whispered the last part, only bella knew what he did to me.

_Flashback:_

_I was getting me and my boyfriend, liam, a drink from his fridge when I felt his arms sneak around my waist I turn around and place a kiss on him. He grabbed hold of my hair and dragged me up the stairs "you have been a bad girl you was flirting with jack, you are going to be punished" he then picked me up and threw me on the bed. Taking my clothes off and he raped me. when he was done with that he threw my clothes at me and told me to get changed. I did as he said. After I was done and I sat on the bed next to him he kicked me off then battered me as I lay helpless on the floor, his parents were out, yelling abuse and that hes doing me a favour by staying with me. the stupid part of me believed everything he was saying were true. He picked me up and took me out to throw me in his car. We drove for a while, in the pitch black, then all of a sudden we stopped he took me out and threw me on the road. As soon as my head hit the tree I fell into a unconscious sleep._

When we got back the tears were already falling so I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in to cry out all my regrets and mistakes, like not leaving him, and trust me there is a lot.

….

**Please review:D**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When my face was blotchy and my cheeks tearstained I washed my face and applied some makeup to cover the red shapes. "hey are you ok?" dad asked worried.

"im fine I just remembered something that was in the past, it doesn't matter now" I said sitting next to him and giving him a hug he was surprised at first but then hugged me back. My phone beeped a text from paul.

(_me, _**paul**)

**Hey, how are you? Paul xx**

_Fine thankyouhh hbu?xx_

**Great now(: what you up 2?xx**

_Was just having a heart to heart with my dad, I gave him a hug and he looked so surprised ahah lol u:Pxx_

**Going work gtg:Dxx**

_k. bye xx_

end of conversation. "wheres bells?" I asked my dad.

"upstairs on the phone with your mum" I nodded then got up and started to walk to her room. Knocked then walked in, what you cant say I didn't knock, she was sat on her bed playing with her phone. "I thought you were talking to mum?" I asked confused.

"I was but she didn't have any money and the payphone was running out" she answered.

"let me guess her phone grown legs and ran away" bells nodded and looked out of her window. I got up off the bed and left.

***1 month later***

Me and paul have been meeting up a lot lately and we have been getting closer. I have him on speed dial… todays a Saturday and im going to a bonfire with him tonight. Anyways embry joined sam and his friends, jake and quil have been so upset I found quite funny. Theres people talking downstairs I wonder who's there? I got up and walked down and saw bella with Edward her "friend" pstt there so going out. Eww that's like horrible though. **(A/N: no offense if your team Edward)**. Pauly (his new nickname) is picking me up at 6 and its 2 now so if I get ready at 4 I will hopefully be ready by the time he comes. I'll watch some tv to pass time. I walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch I put E4 and how I met your mother was on I love this programme. At 4 I walked upstairs, grabbed my clothes and went to the shower.

Clothes: cgi/set?id=64522139

When I was ready it was 5:59 one more minute. I ran downstairs and gave bella a hug, Charlie was at work, then I heard it the know I opened the door and there he stood in a black jumper and a pair of cut offs. "you look beautiful" he stated.

"thanks you don't scrub up _that_ bad yourself" _ok that was complete lie he looks so good… yum.._ at least I learnt how to control my heart beat that's a start right? "thank you, are ya ready?" he said.

"yep" I replied popping the 'p' like the ninja I am B) (that's the cool face). He linked my arm and brought me into his beat up, but yet runs smoothly, truck and opened the door for me before going to his own side, the gentlemen. We got to the bonfire and I greeted everyone. I went and stood next to my best friend kimmy well its kim but you know. "hi" I said to the brunette.

"hi" she repeated back. We got into a conversation on how advent calendars are (please don't ask me how, oh no wait you cant HA(: ). I said they are and she said there not, I mean I love them… when paul came and dragged me to sit down at the campfire was me, paul, emilly, kim, sam, jared, embry and the elders billy, old quil and harry. Billy started to tell the legends they were so interesting imagine if they were real that would amazing but pretty strange because vampires will be real god how much I hate them sucking the life out of innocent people I mean how rude! I tripped on a stone and fell but paul caught me before I fell. "sorry in a world of my own" I grinned at him which he returned. He led me into the woods, I would have been afraid but im with paul and I still feel safe for him. "err I don't know how im surpassed to say this but urgh-" "just spit it out" I butted in "- oh yeah sorry, the legends there real" what?!

Pauls POV

Demi, my imprint, stood there not moving for a couple of minuets until she surprised me by saying "show me" I did as she said. Walking behind a tree, undressing then phrasing I walked out she took a cautious step towards me and held out her shaking hand to stroke my head. I leaned into her hand and purred. Wow im like a cat. Like a were-cat. Okay know where did that come from?

Demis POV

After he phrased back he told about what they do and that the cullens are vampires but they don't drink human blood. Still my sisters boyfriend IS A FRICKEN VAMPIRE! I mean come onn. Paul then started to look troubled again what now? "come on pauly spit it out" he looked at me as I smiled at him.

"strange person-" I gave him a oi look. "-sorry, and its err called imprinting it's a wolf thing where they find there soul mates" I hoped he imprinted on me but I doubt it. "did anyone imprint?" I asked.

"sam on Emily and jared and kim and I did-" I felt my face drop because I know he didn't imprint on me I mean he cant be that unlucky. "-on you" so he can be that unlucky… I don't know what came over me but the net thing I know is our lips are moving in sync and fireworks are flying all over me. we came apart for air and rested our foreheads together "so will you be my girlfriend?" I gave him the 'seriously? What do you think look' he laughed and kissed me again. We walked back hand in hand to the bonfire.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Just so you know Paul is 16 in this story.**

As soon as my head it the pillow I realized what I did. He told me he was a wolf then proved it to me then he said I'm his soul mate so I kissed him? _Yeah I do like him but that's the imprint right? And he's basically being forced to love me he doesn't get a choice right? But no I had to kiss him, didn't I, who looks like a slut now. Me that's who._ This going to keep me up all night but at least its Sunday tomorrow right? I don't want to date a slave and do everything I say, a perfect relationship is where you both love each other, have fights over stupid things but still be able to say 'I love you', saying it at anytime and meaning it, trust, being safe with that person and loving each other no matter what. BUT I KISSED HIM WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?! Maybe I can ask bella for help but like not tell her about the pack I can I say I'm reading something it can be called paranormal love? Yeah that will do… I'll just go and wake her up. I stood up and looked at my pj's that consisted as a black vest top and silver and black pj bottoms oh yeah. I walked into her room and jumped on her bed. "bells wake up please my…err my book has a thing in it and I want to know what you will do?" I whispered while shaking her.

"what?" she asked opening her eyes in her little sleepy voice.

"in this book I'm reading on the computer has a thing in it called err shape making? And its where theres were-wolfs and they find there soul mate but they kinda don't get a choice really and the main character is called tom and lexi? And tom found his soul mate which is lexi but when he tells her she kisses him and now shes really confused what do you think she should do?" thankfully she didn't hear the question when I said there names and the thing for imprinting. Shape making? The first thing I could come up with. "she should follow her heart."

"but what if she's confused about her heart wants and whats happened in the past?"

"I think I understand know, you like paul so you made up some strange story when all along your lexi the confused one"

"but I kissed him and I don't want to hurt him or get myself hurt"

"he wont hurt you trust, he looks at you like you're the best thing in the world just go with what your heart wants" I walked out and back into my room. I collapsed on my bed with one thought on my mind _but I don't know what my heart wants the imprint wants him I just don't want to get hurt again…_

**sorry that its really short i'll do a longer one next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I got up and decided to think about everything well by everything I mean _him_ and by him I mean Paul… I looked at the clock and it read 1pm slept through most of the day what to do now? I checked my phone 48 text messages all from Paul I text back saying _sorry I was sleeping only just woke up and I just need some time to think ill text you back when I'm ready…xx _I feel so mean since I kissed him but I really need to think about this maybe I can go somewhere with bella maybe that will help. "bella?" I called as I walked into the living room.

"yeah?" she replied.

"are you doing anything today?"

"I was planning on going over to the cullens, why?"

"I'm confused and I need some help"

"you can come with?"

"ok, I'll just go and have a shower I'll be quick as possible." And with that I ran up the stairs and into the shower letting the hot water take over. I soon got out and got dressed into this cgi/set?id=65098406 I walked downstairs and said bye to dad then hopped into the truck. "you ready?" she asked.

"yes" we set of then. I started to daydream.

_I was walking in the forest looking for something when a pale figure started to walk towards me with blood red eyes and thirst in them. A vampire. It started to walk closer to me. slowly, slowly it got nearer. "I guess the little pup isn't guarding you today, eh?" her bell like voice rung out in the air._

"_wwhat do you wwant?" I stuttered._

"_isn't it obvious I want to drink you, drink you soul dry watch your lifeless body fall to the ground" I then heard growling and paws walking up behind me. a grey wolf jumped in front of me bearing his teeth and growling at the vampire. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the vampire get killed well re-killed._

"Demi… Dems we're here" Bella said shaking me awake. I must have fell asleep ah well. I stepped out of the car and looked at the house surrounded by forest it was basically made out of windows… But it was beautiful.We walked in and 7 _vampires_ were stood there. I'm surrounded by 7 VAMPIRES. Now I'm scared. And a little creepy. Edward can read minds so now he knows I know what him and his family are. Bet your wondering how I know? Little eddie. I then replayed the moment between me and paul and the whole I'm a wolf and your my soul mate. And then the stupid kiss which was NOT supposed to happen. Eddie (his new nickname) just looked at me sympathetic. _I don't need sympathy I need answers 'cause I don't know what to do… any help?_ I thought to him. He just nodded. _And get out my head!_ "Demi this is Esme, Carsile, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and you have already meet Edward right?" Bella said.

"hi its nice to meet you all and yep when he came round ages ago." I answered politely. The blonde, Rose, walked up to me and said "hi, I think you know what we are with that stink coming off you?" I think she means _wolf_. Edward chuckled which I took that as a yes. "yes she does know what we are Rose, but Bella doesn't know about the wolfs or the treaty so shh" he whispered the last part so she wouldn't hear but I did (the last 3 words are in a sing-song voice(:). We then all started to talk about random things Emmets my fav Cullen because he's really funny and childish. Like a big friendly bloodsucker… "whats bothering you?" Esme asked in her motherly voice.

"I'm just having some problems…" I replied she sat next to me and put her arm around me.

"you can tell me" she does seem kind enough for me to tell her.

"ok but can we go somewhere these people cant hear us?" she nodded her head and I followed her out to a clearing in the woods. "well you know Paul?-" she nodded her head "- well he imprinted on me so I'm his soul mate but I'm confused because something happened in my past, even though I always the past in the past lets live in the present, I don't know what to do and I… I kissed him and now I'm just confused." I really do hope she can help me.

"I think you should give him a chance he won't hurt you or anything and he will always look after you and you will end up together anyway. He won't do anything like whatever happened in your past… I'll just leave you to think come back when your ready the house is just down that trial" I gave her a nod to show that I heard her. _Should I give him a chance?_

…**..**

**Should she give him a chance or now yet review. :)**


	7. not a chapter

**im going to re-write this story and call it 'For The Love Of A Wolf' but it is going to still be about the same thing and with the same characters just written differently and different situations.**


End file.
